


Don't Tell Jensen

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Impala Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Jared likes to get up to no good, and sometimes he likes to drag you along for the ride.





	Don't Tell Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my spnkinkbingo card, and goes with the Impala Sex square. If you’re looking to add a little something more to your Jared fic experience, check out @scentsfromthebunker’s Jared scent :) thank you @dean-winchester-bacon for looking this over, hun xx
> 
> Bamby

  
  


The set had shut down for the night. Everyone had retired to their trailers.  _ You _ had retired to your own, having planned to sleep until needed tomorrow. That was, until Jared had knocked on your door and dragged you back to set.

He’d been giggling like a child the whole time, pulling you closer and walking backwards so he could face you. Any question of where he was taking you and what he was doing faded as he leaned down to press his grinning lips against yours.

When you saw the Impala, everything clicked.

“Bob will kill us,” you noted, standing by the beautiful black vehicle.

With his arms wrapped around your waist, Jared shrugged. “Only if he finds out.”

“ _ Jensen _ will kill us.”

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to your jaw. “Doesn’t that make it a little more fun?”

“You do realise you’re not actually Sam Winchester, right?” Turning, you looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “If  _ you _ die  _ you _ stay dead.”

“And if I get to choose the way I go out, then I choose this.” Stepping around you, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the car’s backdoor.

Even you couldn’t deny the thrill of sneaking into the backseat of the Impala, in the middle of the closed set, while the cast and crew slept right outside. Infected by Jared’s bubbling excitement, you found yourself giggling as he guided you to straddle him.

His hands rested on your hips, fingers pressing into the meat of your ass and pulling you closer as his lips found yours again. Your fingers carded through his hair as you leaned into him, pressing your body as close to his as possible.

As you licked into Jared’s mouth, he whined and tightened his grip on you. Your hips began to move out of instinct driven by your arousal. Grinding against Jared, you could feel him hardening, pressing against your barely covered slit deliciously.

Technically the two of you had been dressed and ready for bed, which meant he was in a simple tee and sweatpants, while you were in a tank top and loose gym shorts. The thin material meant you could feel him perfectly, and you could feel how soaked you now were.

“Fuck, baby.” Pulling away, Jared looked up at you with dilated pupils.

Tugging his lip between his teeth, he fought not to make too much noise as you began to grind down on him a little harder. Each push had him brushing against your aching clit, which only made you want more.

Whimpering, you dropped your head to his shoulder as you picked up the pace, rocking the car with every thrust.

Sliding his hand between your thighs, Jared pushed your shorts out of the way and stroked your drenched slit. Mewling helplessly, you shuddered at the feel of him barely pressing the tip of his finger into you. Shifting your hips, you sought out his fingers, wanting more from him, which he happily gave.

Pressing into you, Jared pushed two fingers into you until he was knuckle deep. You keened at the feel of him, twitching needily as he curled his fingers in a way that always made you go crazy. Grinding and thrusting against his fingers, you moaned in his ear as you chased your orgasm, wanting and needing nothing more than that blissful high.

“Come on, baby,” Jared murmured in your ear, pressing against the sweet spot inside you. “I know you’re right there. Wanna hear those pretty sounds you make. Wanna feel you squeeze me. Do it for me.”

With his voice in your ear, his fingers stroking your g-spot, and his body pressed against yours, Jared pushed you over the edge.

Biting your lip as you cried against his shoulder, you dug your claws into his back and clenched around his fingers, twitching against him as a ripple of ecstasy rushed through you.

Turning his head, he pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. “Good girl.”

Delicately, Jared maneuvered the two of you until your back was flat on the seat. Kneeing between your thighs, leaning in to press kisses to your shoulder and neck, he began to inch your shorts down your legs.

“Remember that scene we did this afternoon?” he asked as he dropped your shorts to the floor of the car. “Where Dean passed out in the bar, so Sam and Lexi slept in Baby?” He pulled his shirt over his head, then. “Remember how I had to grind on you, in this exact spot again, and again, and again, and again?”

All you could do was whimper and nod as he continued peppering kisses on your neck, while his fingers began working on pulling his pants down now.

“Made me so hard, feeling you under me like that. Wanted everyone to leave so I could fill you up. That’s why I brought you here tonight. Wanted to try the scene again, only this time we’re alone… and there’s nothing between us.”

That was all the warning you got before he began to push into you.

Jared groaned against your neck as you squeezed him, swallowing him inch by inch as he slowly filled you. When he was balls deep, pulsing against your sensitive walls and pressing against your cervix, you were vibrating with the desire for him to move, and a need for him to stay still.

Taking a moment, Jared pressed gentle kisses to your shoulder as he tried to control his shaking breath and body. You could feel how affected he was by the feel of you around him.

Living on site meant you didn’t get a lot of time to be intimate. You were either working wonky shifts, or exhausted from hours of shooting, or there were too many people around for you to take real enjoyment out of what little pleasure you could find. Jared was always eager, however, and had a habit of finding ways to get what he wanted.

You were what he wanted, and the risk of getting busted having sex in the Impala was not going to dissuade him from enjoying the feeling of being inside you, or the sounds you made when he brought you to that high peek you couldn’t quiet reach on your own.

Lifting your legs to wrap around his waist, you pulled Jared closer, needing to feel all of him. With his body pressed against yours, and his lips trailing along your neck and shoulder, you felt yourself nearing another climax. Hips thrusting against hips, the car rocked in time with your movements as the windows fogged.

Murmured words and soft groans passed between the two of you. Hands slid over curves, fingers grasping whatever flesh they could find. You and Jared fell further into you arousal, drowning in the feel of each other, reveling in a rare intimate moment together.

Reaching between your bodies, Jared began to rub at your clit, pulling you closer to your ending a little faster. Arching against him, moaning unashamedly, you tugged at Jared’s hair as he pushed you over the edge.

The sound of your cumming and the feel of your walls clenching around him had Jared’s pace falter as he shuddered before he spilled inside of you. With a shaking breath, he pressed another kiss to your jaw as he leaned back. He hissed as you whined at the feel of him pulling out of you.

Looking down between your thighs, Jared couldn’t help himself as he grinned. “Whoops.”

“‘Whoops’?” You shot up to lean on your elbows as you looked at him with wide eyes. “What ‘whoops’?”

Running a finger over your slit, Jared lifted his hand to show you the mess on his finger. “It’s on the seat.”

Jumping into action, you fumbled for the clothing on the floor and quickly pulled on the first thing you grabbed. Jared’s sweats were very big on you, but at least they put a barrier between you and the leather of the Impala.

“Jensen is going to kill us.” You glared up at him.

Shrugging, Jared pulled his shirt over his head as he continued to grin. “He doesn’t know it was  _ us _ . No one does. Any one of the cast or crew could have snuck in here and-”

“What? Rubbed one out?”

“Or…” he leaned in to capture your lips with his, “they could have snuck a beautiful woman in here to show her how desperate they’ve been to be with her.”

Smiling up at him, you shook your head. “Can’t believe you’re trying to charm your way back onto my good side.”

“I’m always on your good side.” Winking at you, he then grabbed your gym shorts and pulled them on. “I’m keeping these by the way.”

Laughing, you shook your head once more as he slid out of the car and then helped you out. Hand in hand, laughing and grinning like teenagers, he walked you back to your trailer, neither of you caring about the mark you left on the leather seat.

**Bamby**


End file.
